Subarashii Hibi
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: Songfic meaning "Wonderful Days." Nana sings to her 5 year old son her favorite song as she thinks of her life with Iemitsu and Tsuna. Family Love. slight 182769.


**Changed some info on this. **

**Tsuna will call Nana "Maman," to fit the setting. Ok?**

** Also, I used the English lyrics to make it fit. Thanks.**

**Song belongs to Orihara Izaya (I think) who is hawt n from DRRR! I DUN OWN DRRR! OR KHR!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Subarashii Hibi (Wonderful Days)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nee! Nee! Will you sing for me again today, Maman?" A young boy asked.<p>

Maman, who was also known as Sawada Nana, chuckled. "Okay, Tsu-kun."

The boy had spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He also had a feminine figure and was about 5 years old. He took more after Nana that his father, Iemitsu. Iemitsu was always doing work, his work being a 'construction worker' that travels all around the world.

Nana truly missed her husband. It was probably the reason why Tsuna is so fragile and weak. A little boy such as he should have all the support he can get form his father in his childhood years. And yet, he barely came home. If he did, however, he would only stay for 3 days at least, a week at most.

She snapped out of her stupor when she realized Tsuna was waiting for her to sing. If her husband couldn't support their beloved Tsu-kun, then she'll support him for him by singing.

"What song would you want me to sing, Tsu-kun?" She asked gently.

Tsuna pondered on it for a moment and said, "I want to hear Maman's favourite song!"

That shocked her. He would usually say one of the most modern songs for her to sing, but now, he wants her to sing her own choice?

Nana chuckled and said, "Okay then, the title is Subarashii Hibi." She took a deep breath and placed her son on her lap. She then opened her mouth and began to sing.

_We go our separate ways_

_Even if we meet once in a while_

_There's nothing to talk about_

_I want to be with you  
><em>

_But there isn't enough time anyway  
><em>

_Let's go someplace where no one is around_

She remembers her younger years. About the time she met her husband. Iemitsu back then was an exchange student from Italy in Namimori-Chuu. She was just in second year high school, while he was in third year, her senpai. They didn't really know each other back then, only that she thought he was quite the looker.

It all started when he was running from his fan girls, and bumped into her. They both fell down, landing in a very awkward position, with Iemitsu on top.

Since then, the fan girls left him alone (a little) and they kept on bumping into each other. It didn't take that long for them to be friends-considering the number of times they've bumped into each other.

_If we took a break  
><em>

_Without noticing  
><em>

_We'd also grow old trying to be young  
><em>

_We became excessively informed in nothing  
><em>

_but dark conversations both of us  
><em>

_busily sweating_

People would probably think that Tsuna was thinking that his Maman was a great singer_. _Yes, he was, but not only that. He was thinking that his Maman sounded so beautiful, but the beauty was laced with sadness and sorrow. Yet, why is also laced with joy and happiness?

Tsuna really couldn't understand adults.

_It's a wonderful day  
><em>

_Power is overflowing  
><em>

_I'm living throwing everything away  
><em>

_Since you'll forget me, at the same time  
><em>

_I'll be able to meet you soon_

Nana remembers her graduation. Iemitsu was already in college studying Business, so she stayed behind in Namimori-Chuu. On her graduation, Iemitsu attended and kneeled down. He then took her hand in his and announced to her and everyone else in the Auditorium,

"_**Tsukiyomi Nana, will you be my girlfriend?"**_

Nana never cried so much tears of joy until then.

_Nostalgic songs and even smiling faces  
><em>

_I'm living  
><em>

_Throwing everything away  
><em>

_Even if I were to remember you  
><em>

_I'd do nothing at that time  
><em>

_But sleep, sleep_

From that declaration, Nana and Iemitsu became a couple. They both studied in the same University, with Nana taking Cooking, and Iemitsu taking Business. After graduating college, they immediately got a job. Iemitsu went to work for the 'construction site' while Nana became a world-wide chef.

It wasn't that long until she realized that her boyfriend was a Mafioso.

It was actually quite obvious. He came with people in suits that held guns, machine guns or pistols. There were also certain family crests in his room when she came to visit-which she knew about. The most important fact of all which proves her correct, the salary. No one gets that much in a month unless you work for the Mafia. She would know from experience.

She then confronted him, telling him to fess up-but he wouldn't. So, she used her trick on him:

She threw dining knives at him with pinpoint accuracy. He, scared for his life, told the truth.

Iemitsu learned the hard way to never mess with a former assassin of the Vongola Famiglia, even if he was part of it.

_Morning and Evening  
><em>

_sometimes, I'll sing while daydreaming  
><em>

_Since you'll forget me  
><em>

_If you were to do that  
><em>

_I'd be able to meet you soon_

They soon got married, since they know the truth about each other already. Iemitsu still left occasionally, and Nana became a housewife. Tsuna was then born, and Iemitsu begged Nana to be an airhead to protect his secret and the fact Tsuna is going to be Vongola Decimo.

Look at them now…

"Wa~!" Tsuna smiled. "Maman's voice is always the best!" he cheered.

Nana laughed and smiled. "Thank you, Tsu-kun" and pecked him on the nose.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

She gently put him down and went to the door. She straightened her dress and opened the door. What she saw shocked her.

"Iemitsu!" She placed her arms over her happily.

"Ahaha! Nana my beloved! I missed you!" he said.

Nana let him go and pecked him on the lips. "I was singing our song to Tsu-kun when suddenly, you came." She said.

Iemitsu's eyes widened and and he smiled warmly. "Subarashii Hibi?" he asked.

"Yep! It seemed that he loved it!" she chuckled.

"Of course he will! That song is the foundation of our love!" he stated proudly.

Nana chuckled and sang a part of the song to him.

_Morning and Evening  
><em>

_sometimes, I'll sing while daydreaming  
><em>

_Since you'll forget me  
><em>

_If you were to do that  
><em>

_I'd be able to meet you soon_

* * *

><p><strong>20 years later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maman! Will you sing for us?" a pair of 5 year old twins asked.<p>

The older twin was a boy with dark blue pineapple-styled hair. His eyes were mismatched like his fathers, except it was brown and red.

The younger twin was also a boy with jet black hair like his father's. His eyes were also like his father's-sharp and calculating, except his was silver-brownish.

Their Maman was no other than Vongola Decimo himself, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna laughed and said, "Sure, now come sit on my lap, Mikado, Kazuki."

Mikado and Kazuki did as they were told and sat on his lap. "What song will you sing today, Maman?" Mikado asked.

Tsuna smiled. "I'll sing to you today the song of your fathers and I, which is also the song of my parents." He said.

"What's the title?" Kazuki asked.

Tsuna patted them and said, "Subarashii Hibi."


End file.
